mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Guidelines
shipping now that i think we have that issue settled, i kinda want to go onto the topic of shipping, should we ban it? should we limit it? my personal opinion is no mane character shipping unless its been proven by hasbro (ex. spike has a crush on rarity)-Mylittlewut 22:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not sure what you mean. This is not a role-playing wiki nor a place for opinions. If a fic "ships" Twilight and Big Mac, then of course that belongs in the summary for that story. But that doesn't make it universal. We can't realistically forbid covering content just because it contains specific ponies getting romantically involved. But I may be misunderstanding you? --Tulipclaymore 23:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :: roleplaying im not talking about, im mostly talking about artwork and fanfics.-Mylittlewut 01:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'm afraid I still don't understand where the problem is (or what the difference between main character and supporting character shipping may be). Can you give me a couple examples of entries that would and would not be acceptable to you? --Tulipclaymore 05:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: Main character shipping like the mane 6 (including spike). Shipping examples i wouldn't accept are like This or This but stuff i would accept are art pieces like This and This or even something like this. Reason is because we cannot confirm who is with who and because of fights that might happen due to different likings. But things like spike having a crush on rarity we can see. Supporting characters (like background characters) we cant say whos with who (like lyra and bonbon is widely accepted through the fandom) i hope that clears some stuff-Mylittlewut 19:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I actually agree with you on the pictures you linked to, but probably for another reason. The Twilight/Celestia and Twilight/McIntosh ones are borderline sexually suggestive and not a good fit for a (somewhat) family-friendly wiki. That's got nothing to do with shipping, really. I highly doubt that fights would break out about which pairings are "correct"; the wiki is about fan labor. Anything goes. In Tales, Pinkie gets together with Big Mac. In another story, maybe Twilight and Big Mac are shipped. And a third story may promote yet another ship. (The same goes for images.) It's not a problem. --Tulipclaymore 14:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Fanfics i do not mostly care about, but just pictures incase any r34/questionable things come along. Thats all. Also should we post no r34(sex) pictures and no gore? i dont think we have guidelines along that rule.-Mylittlewut 21:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Oh, that's your worry? The wikia terms of use actually prohibit that kind of stuff outright. So super-gory pictures or anything of a sexual nature isn't allowed whether we want it to or not (and I for one don't, anyway). The images in the Cupcakes gallery are already borderline, anything beyond that we can (and must) delete. So I agree with you, but we already have rules in place to cover that. --Tulipclaymore 21:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Ok didn't know, should we leave the guidelines out for now?-Mylittlewut 23:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Once again, I am sorry, but your answers can sometimes be a little cryptic. What do you mean? --Tulipclaymore 10:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: Sorry, im meaning leave them alone for where they stand.-Mylittlewut 02:18, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: I think so, yes. They're not set in stone, of course, and we can come back to them any time. --Tulipclaymore 18:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Ocs again I'm sorry for changing the guidelines, it seems that people are already setting up ocs and this wiki is still under construction, this doesnt seem like a proper place to post pony ocs. if you would like to object feel free to speak-Mylittlewut 00:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : As you'll see, I edited the guidelines in such a way to hopefully emphasise that OC ponies should not normally be posted in the main sections of the wiki; we can't really prohibit people to put that kind of stuff on their user pages, though. And you really need to be a bit more diplomatic and patient when it comes to this kind of thing; you can't ban someone for violating a rule you created half an hour before. This wiki needs to be as welcoming as possible, and that includes going a little easy on newcomers (especially ones that are probably not adults and might be easily frightened off). : I think another thing the incident proves is that we might need to re-think the "fan-made characters" page. I removed Madmax for now and linked to her from the Artists list. Like I said a couple of days ago, the page should probably be more of an explanation of OC ponies rather than a list (which just invites people to add to it). --Tulipclaymore : Dizzy Twister is not an OC pony; I don't think there is anything wrong with her having a page. I've checked, and there is some fan art and even some fanfics about her out there; people just to need to add those. --Tulipclaymore 08:39, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : I know but someone was posting a pony in the fanmade characters, reason there should be a oc pony page liking to username or a special:create page.-Mylittlewut 19:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : There's already a wiki for OC ponies (http://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Home). In my opinion, any OC ponies that are in fics should be discussed on the pages of those fics, and other OCs should be left out entirely. As far as I can tell, this wiki is about fics, art, music and videos, not standalone characters people make up. Sure, have a post about the phenomenon of people making OCs in general, and put in one or two examples of notable OCs like Madmax, but yeah, leave OC lists to the bronies wiki. : Tl;dr: agreed. Unattached OCs; this wiki; never the twain shall meet. : Ezn 07:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Descriptive filenames I have an idea for the guidelines for descriptive filenames for this wiki (unless they've already been chosen, in which case, I dunno). It could be the guideline that all future images must have either the title the author gave the picture, or something describing the picture (similar to the descriptive filenames policy on the sister wiki) first off. Then, it should have "by *artist name*" after that, or it should be posted in the image description, if the uploader doesn't want to put it right in the filename. A link to the artist's gallery in the image's description would also be preferable, I think. Finally, if the image is based off of an episode, I think it should be optional, but encouraged, to put the Season and Episode number of the episode it's based off of in either the filename (again, like on the sister wiki), or in the description. But I dunno, what do you think about this? -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 06:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : And as for currently uploaded photos, perhaps some effort could be made to track down the artists (or something). We could ask the original uploaders, I assume, but if they don't respond (if they've moved on from this wiki, for whatever reason) I would be fine with leaving the files as they are now. They could be "grandfathered in", if bringing them up to the standards above (assuming those standards are approved) proves to be too difficult. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 07:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't want to micromanage image uploading. Partly because I'm against that in principle, but also because we're not really flooded with images. What's in the guidelines now already allows for the option of deleting files that aren't properly named and attributed. I don't make extensive use of that power because not all that many images are uploaded; when I delete something, it's usually either pornographic/violent or part of a larger batch of images where it's unclear whether the artist gave permission. :: That said, if you want to write a longer version of this help page, you're welcome to do so. I'd link to it from the guidelines and we'll have something to point to when newcomers ask "what's a descriptive name?". --Tulipclaymore 17:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok, I'll try to see if I can think of something. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Profanity I was just thinking about this: since we have uncensored transcripts of The .MOV Series on this wiki, we can't exactly have a zero tolerance policy against profanity like our sister wiki has. I was thinking that, if it's necessary for an article, it's okay to allow uncensored swearing, but otherwise, only censored swearing/acronyms should be allowed. Not to mention that uncensored swearing would get new/unregistered users blocked by the abuse filter. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 00:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) : To be perfectly honest, I'm becoming less and less confident about those particular transcripts by the day. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and on the one hand, I personally have much less of a problem with "bad" language than I do with violent imagery. On the other hand, it remains widely accepted (in general society) that children shouldn't be exposed to profanity, and the wikia terms of use ban "excessive profanity" in the same section that bans porn and violent content. : Artists with names like n*ggerf*ggot are also a problem. Any page with a name like that on it is going to become uneditable by anonymous users unless we remove the spam filter completely (which I do not want to do). It might theoretically be possible to have the abuse filter give an exemption when it's spelled exactly that way, but I don't know how to do that and the instructions are giving me a headache. --Tulipclaymore 20:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :: I'll try contacting one of the VSTF; I'm sure they would know how to do that, if such a thing is possible. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 20:50, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Alright, I contacted Sactage about this; hopefully, he (or one of the other VSTF) gets back to us soon. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 21:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Adding your Own Fanfic Well I notice this wasn't discussed yet but then if you are the author of a fanfic and wanted it added on the Wiki, is it ok to do so? Pretty much, I'm still deciding if I should add my own fanfiction here except I never know if there are rules about it.--Duo2nd 12:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) : Certainly. There is no rule prohibiting authors from writing about their own work; that would be a bit silly. Any such page would have to abide by existing rules, of course, so you can't add "author commentary" that hasn't been published elsewhere. But that aside, you can add whichever stories you like, whether it's written by you or someone else. You can use the purple createbox on the front page for formatting/content help if you want to. --Tulipclaymore 18:20, April 22, 2012 (UTC)